The Serum
by WritersNook
Summary: Donnie is tired of Raph messing up his inventions in the middle of the night, so he makes a serum that will definitely keep Raph occupied. This is my first M-rated fic, so please give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, not hate. Hate is uncalled for. Takes place in the 2012 universe! Submissve!Raph, Dominate!Leo, Sneaky!Donnie. LeoxRaph, small mention of DonniexMikey.


Okay, this is a little gift for me, since I've been down in the dumps. This plot bunny has been hopping around in my noggin, and I finally found time to sit down and type it!

* * *

"RAPH!" Donnie yelled, stomping out of his lab.

"What?" Raph called back, not taking his eyes off of the television screen.

"Why do you insist on coming in during the middle of the night and covering all my inventions in extra cheesy pizza?" Donnie seethed, standing in front of Raph and blocking the television screen.

Raph smirked at Donnie. "It's funny to watch you freak out." He replied.

Donnie's face burned red, and he stomped back into his lab. He spent the next hour and a half trying to think of ways to get revenge on Raph. He paused when he saw the calendar, and he noticed that a special week was nearing, in about two weeks' time.

"Oh, Raph is going to regret ever messing with my inventions." He chuckled evilly.

For the next week, Donnie worked on his revenge plan. One day, when Leo, Raph, and Mikey were watching television, Donnie ran out, looking extremely excited.

"Guys, guys! Guess what?!" Donnie exclaimed, running up to the other three brothers.

"Don't care." Came the reply.

"Come on, you'll love it!" he persuaded.

The three brothers all turned to stare at the intellectual brother from their place on the couch. Donnie was holding a large beaker, filled with glowing pink liquid.

"Oh…" Mikey said in awe.

Raph crossed his arms, looking skeptical. "What is that?" he demanded.

"It's a serum that I made." Donnie said proudly.

"Why did you make it, genius?" Raph said, rolling his eyes.

Leo punched him lightly in the arm. "Calm down, Raph." He scolded lightly.

Raph's raised an eyebrow at him. "Nah." He said, a challenging tone in his voice.

Donnie cleared his throat before an argument could break out. "I actually don't know what it does. That's why I need someone to test it." He said sheepishly.

Mikey and Leo both turned to look at Raph.

"It's your turn, bro." Mikey commented.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No way!" Raph said, backing away.

Leo and Mikey both leapt on him in a flash, struggling to hold him down.

"Anytime, Donnie!" Leo cried out as he was almost thrown off Raph's back.

Donnie grabbed a syringe and filled it with the liquid and injected it into Raph's forearm. Raph twitched, then went limp. Mikey and Leo slowly inched away, and they saw that he was completely unconscious.

"Um, Donnie…? Will he be alright?" Leo asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine." Donnie reassured, although he was secretly getting nervous.

A few hours later, Raph woke up, to the relief of all of his brothers.

"Raph? Whew, you scared us, man!" Mikey said, hugging him.

Raph smacked him on the back of the head, and punched Leo in the jaw.

"What the hell, Raph?!" Leo exclaimed, nursing his jaw.

"That's for holding me down while Donnie injected me with that serum." He growled.

Donnie approached. "Do you feel any different?" he asked.

Raph nodded. "Yeah. I have a warm feeling in my gut, like I ate something hot, like soup or something." He said.

Donnie smirked. "Good, then the drug is working." He said.

Raph got a bad feeling in his stomach. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Donnie led Raph a few steps away from Mikey and Leo.

"It's our mating season, Raph. The serum I gave you makes you the perfect blushing receiver. Mikey is already a bottom, so I have him, and Leo has you. It's fair, even, and frankly, I'm tired of hearing Leo having wet dreams about you." Donnie whispered in Raph's ear.

Raph could only stare at him with his mouth open. He noticed that Mikey and Leo both looked confused, and he worked to put on a brave face. Donnie yawned suddenly.

"Well, it's already almost midnight and we should be getting to bed…" he said, and Raph noticed that Mikey's face lit up.

"Yeah, alright!" Mikey said, nearly tripping over himself to get to bed, which was definitely not normal behavior.

Donnie chuckled, following, leaving only Leo and Raph.

"So…" Leo said.

Raph just grunted, crossing his arms and turning his head.

"How are you?" Leo asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Raph snapped.

"Well, excuse me for making sure my brother is okay!" Leo snapped back, stomping away to his room.

Raph sighed, going to his own room to clonk out for the night. About an hour later, the first layer of heat set in, keeping Raph awake.

"Curse you, Donnie…" he grunted, trying to control himself.

As time went on, Raph could hear and even **smell** Donnie and Mikey's 'activities.' Raph was about to lose control and leave the lair like he usually did, until his door slid open. Raph sat up, and turned to face…Leo.

"Leo, get out of my room!" he snapped, only to be taken aback by Leo's smirk.

"Raphael. You smell enticing." Leo said, his voice low and gruff.

"W-What are you talking about?" Raph said, standing up.

Leo surprised him by lunging at him and throwing him to the ground. Before Raph could get up, Leo was straddling him, holding him down. Raph struggled and tried to buck him off, but he froze when he felt Leo's teeth on his neck. He panted from trying to get Leo off of him, but other than that, he was still.

"Okay Leo, this isn't funny anymore. Get off!" Raph demanded.

"No." Leo said simply.

Raph growled and shifted, trying to throw Leo off. Much to his dismay, Leo was able to pin his wrists to the ground and tie them together with a power cord. Raph grunted, fighting even harder. He paused when he felt a warm feeling in his stomach, and he knew that Donnie's serum was working, because he felt desire and want fill him.

Leo took Raph's sudden stillness and silence as acceptance, so he continued on, kissing down Raph's body. When he got in between his legs, Raph, with one last effort, tried to scoot away. Leo didn't like that very much, and yanked him back, nipping at his thigh.

Now, the thing about the serum was that its purpose was to reign in all of Raph's pride and masculinity, leaving him vulnerable, and essentially, very shy. This newfound shyness presented itself when Leo licked at Raph's slit, causing Raph to try and close his legs.

Leo looked up, only to see a blushing face. He smiled gently, reigning in his primal lust to assure him.

"Raph, I want you to be comfortable. How do _you_ want to do this?" he asked.

Raph gulped. His logical mind was pushed out of the way, and all that was left was the desire to be dominated.

"I want you to take me, Leo." He groaned.

Leo blushed, reaching up to untie Raph's hands. He gently pulled Raph's legs apart, placing himself in between his legs. He licked Raph's slit, enjoying the shuddering moan that it drew. He kept up the attention with his mouth until Raph was fully unsheathed, often glancing up to meet Raph's eyes. He looked up when he heard a soft thumping sound, only to see that Raph had covered his face with a pillow.

"Um, Raph? What are you doing?" he asked.

"I-It's embarrassing!" he exclaimed, his voice muffled.

"Why is it embarrassing? It's only me." Leo asked.

"It's embarrassing _because_ it's you!" Raph huffed.

"Do you want me to continue?" Leo asked.

Raph was quiet for a moment, then he nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

Leo reached back and grabbed the lube that he had brought with him. He lubed up his finger, and pressed it against Raph's entrance. He chuckled as he heard Raph's muffled squeak. He pressed in, and kept working it in until Raph was trembling.

"I hope you enjoyed that, Raph." he said, lubing up his cock.

He shifted so that his lower half was in between Raph's legs, and his upper half was above Raph's plastron. His arms were level with Raph's head, and slowly, he pushed in. Leo found that he wanted to see Raph's face, so he pulled the pillow away and tossed it out of reach.

"S-Stop! It's embarrassing!" Raph said, trying to reach for the pillow.

Leo smirked. "I want to see you." He said lowly, nipping Raph's neck.

Leo was now comfortably setting a rhythm, and as time went on, Raph was having a harder time holding in his noises. Then, a burst of pleasure exploded in front of his eyes, and he let out a loud churr. After that, the pleasure, as well as the noises, came way more often, and Raph often looked up, only to meet Leo's eyes as he stared at him.

"S-Stop staring, Leo!" Raph whined, arching his back.

"I can't help it, Raph. You look amazing." Leo replied, making Raph blush harder.

"S-Shut up! Just stop staring!" Raph retorted.

Leo didn't stop staring. In fact, he stared even more, barely blinking as he focused on Raph's face.

Raph tried to tell him to stop staring again, but whenever he opened his mouth, the only sound he could make was a churr or a whimper. The pleasure multiplied as Leo started to stroke Raph, and after that, it was only a matter of minutes before Raph came. Leo took a bit longer, and when he did cum, Raph could only groan weakly at the feeling.

Leo pulled out and paused, watching Raph. His heart swelled at how peaceful he looked, even though his chest was covered in his own semen.

"S-Stop staring!" Raph blushed.

Leo just chuckled and cuddled next to him. Raph sighed and allowed Leo to hold him close, secretly happy to be held. Together, they fell asleep, with Raph thinking about whether he should thank Donnie, kick his ass, or both.

* * *

Okay! So, after I revised this many times, I'm going to send this off to the public! Please keep in mind that this is my FIRST time writing anything other than T, though I have read many M-rated stories. Constructive criticism is appreciated, hate is uncalled for.


End file.
